


Просыпаясь (в 2023) рядом с тобой

by Faimor, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fatherly Erik, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Peter Doesn't Age Cos Why Not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015





	Просыпаясь (в 2023) рядом с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking Up (In 2023) Next To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243544) by [Dorkangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel). 



В глубине его сознания играла музыка – мягкая, приглушенная, чуточку смазанная.  
Стоп. Нет, это было вовсе не у него в голове, это происходило на самом деле. Музыка доносилась откуда-то слева, из какого-то… голографического будильника, наверное. Черт, вообще-то это было попросту жутко. Хотя погодите…. Нет, не было, это было совершенно нормально, подумал Логан. Наверное.  
Первой мыслью, пришедшей ему в голову, было, понятное дело: «Где я?».  
Единственным здравым ответом, какой он мог найти, оказалось: «В постели». Ну, не считая разве что: «Похоже на твою старую комнату в поместье, только тут чище, да и кровать побольше».  
«Ну и что за хрень со мной приключилась?» – тут же задумался он, что тоже было более чем объяснимо. «Ни малейшего, блять, понятия, чувак», – заключил внутренний голос, и Логан закатил глаза, с трудом сдержав раздраженное ворчание. Да и то по большей части лишь потому, что тогда он непременно разбудил бы парня, который сейчас дрых, распластавшись у него на груди…  
Дерьмо. Вот же дерьмо.  
Может быть, первым в его списке вопросов должно было быть: «Что это за чувак на мне лежит?» По правде сказать, Логан просто ещё не совсем проснулся.  
Подступившая паника заставила его напрячься, и лежавшее на нем теплое тело зашевелилось и с глухим стоном приподнялось на локте.  
– Приятель, выключи эту хрень, – Логан узнал голос – знакомый акцент, характерный быстроватый темп – и у него в кишках тут же угнездился тяжелый ледяной ком абсолютного ужаса. – Я её ещё в семидесятых ненавидел, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку Логан послушно вытянул руку и щелкнул выключателем. Парень пробурчал: «Ну наконец-то, спасибо» ― и перевернулся на спину, и Логан наконец смог взглянуть ему в лицо.  
Ух ты.  
Питер почти не изменился с тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьего. Должно быть, это было как-то связано с его способностями, потому что он все ещё выглядел лет на двадцать, а никак не на свои… Господи Иисусе, Питеру было семьдесят. Может, шестьдесят девять.  
Единственной настоящей переменой в его внешности оказалась небольшая растрепанная бородка того же серебристого цвета, что и волосы – и ещё тот факт, что пацан был абсолютно, совершенно голым.  
– Питер, – медленно проговорил Логан и, сев на кровати, убедился в истинности своих подозрений: он тоже был обнажен. – Который сейчас год?  
– Две тысячи двадцать третий, а что? – тут же, не задумавшись ни на мгновение, отозвался тот.  
“Сработало!” – ликующе взвыла часть разума Логана. Стражей никогда не было, все эти люди никогда не умирали!  
А потом он вновь вернулся в настоящее… в котором самым насущным вдруг стал вопрос: «Почему в моей постели лежит Питер Максимофф, на котором нет ни клочка одежды?»  
– Окей, – все ещё несколько заторможенно прохрипел Логан. – И, э, Питер… Мы с тобой тут, что, переспали?  
Питер сонно нахмурился и, скатившись с кровати, направился к шкафу. Примерно половина его полок была забита обычными футболками и клетчатыми рубашками, которые всегда предпочитал Логан, однако Пьетро ухитрился вытащить откуда-то светло-голубой свитер и, натянув его, продолжил поиски джинсов.  
– Ну конечно, Логан, мы спали вместе. О чем ты вообще? Ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
Логан снова огляделся, посмотрел на голографическую штуковину и на Пьетро, который без особого труда нашел в стопках его шмотья пару джинсов, которые Логану определенно не принадлежали, и моргнул.  
– Нет. Похоже, что нет.  
Питер с отсутствующим видом протянул «угу-у» и исчез, растаяв в воздухе мазком серебристо-голубой дымки – лишь для того, чтобы тут же снова появиться рядом со все ещё озадаченным Логаном с приглушенным «вжжжихх!»  
– А, и ещё Ро сказала, что она возьмет на себя твой урок истории колонизации Америки, и потом папка сказал, что сегодня будет делать блинчики – у них с профом, типа, годовщина-первого-раза-когда-они-играли-в-шахматы или вроде того – так что я подумал: может, спустимся вниз и немного поживимся?  
Логан разинул рот и в шоке вытаращился на него, но затем кое-как взял себя в руки и с трудом выговорил:  
– Когда ты говоришь «папка», ты же не имеешь в виду… Эрика, правда?  
Питер озадаченно сдвинул брови и огляделся.  
– Логан, ну кого ещё я мог бы иметь в виду? У меня только один отец.  
В голове у Логана вспыхнули воспоминания об ином будущем, о том будущем, которого никогда не было. Руки Ртути – не Питера, Ртути – скованные искореженным металлом у него над головой, его тщетные попытки вырваться, убежать… Магнето, произносящий те чудовищные слова: «Пьетро, ты не можешь сбежать. Никогда не сможешь. Разве ты ещё не понял, мальчишка? Я твой отец». Для Ртути это было словно удар под дых; он замер, широко распахнув глаза, с лицом, искаженным ужасом и отвращением…  
Но этого никогда не происходило. И на этот раз Питер был более чем доволен тем, что худший мутант-преступник всех времен – его отец.  
– Что не так, Логан? – голос Питера, отчего-то звучавший медленнее обычного, вырвал его из воспоминаний, и Логан сообразил, что его лицо, должно быть, выдало его чувства.  
– Ничего. Это… Давно было.  
Неожиданно пацан снова оказался на кровати рядом с ним, и его рука лежала у Логана на плече.  
– Давай, натяни на себя что-нибудь, и мы спустимся вниз и возьмем блинчиков… хотя, забей, я голоден. Натяни что-нибудь и встретимся внизу, а блинчики я для тебя приберегу.  
Он снова исчез. Логан неловко поднялся на ноги и, торопливо подойдя к шкафу – Иисусе, там было полным-полно одежды Питера – вытянул оттуда зеленую футболку и простые джинсы.

Его путь вниз казался попросту нереальным. На первом лестничном пролете он взглянул направо, и тут же увидел Бобби, который держал за руку девушку… похоже, Китти, потому что на ней не было перчаток. Хотя нет, это все-таки была Шельма, но она прикасалась к открытой коже…  
«Ну, – подумал Логан. – Рад за неё».  
Само собой, повсюду носились детишки-мутанты, но как раз это было вполне нормально. В первом же кабинете, в который он заглянул, Китти и Петр обсуждали математику и физику, а в следующем обнаружилась Шторм. «Наверно, это мой кабинет истории», ― заключил Логан.  
А затем он увидел невозможное. Из кабинета профессора вышла Джин Грей, с волосами ещё более яркого красного оттенка, чем прежде – и за руку её держал Скотт Саммерс, одетый в обычную рубашку и кардиган и немного отпустивший волосы. И он явно успел вырасти из мальчишки-бойскаута в настоящего лидера.  
Они не умирали.  
Эта мысль вдруг завладела всем его разумом без остатка – оставалось только надеяться, что рядом не было никого из сильных телепатов, иначе он, наверно, попросту оглушил бы кого-нибудь – и он словно примерз к месту.  
А потом обернулся и увидел, как мимо него вальяжно прошествовал очень, очень синий Хэнк.  
– Доброе утро, Логан, – окликнул он, и в его голосе звучали те негромкие порыкивающие нотки, которые всегда были свойственны его звериному облику. – Решил сегодня начать попозже?  
Логан озадаченно моргнул и кивнул.  
– Ну да, вроде того.

Кухня. Ему надо было добраться до кухни. Конечно, Питер – который, по всей видимости, был его парнем – должен был быть именно там, есть блинчики, которые сделал Эрик – с которым Питер вовсе не против быть в родстве и которого называет «папкой» и который живет в поместье и, судя по тому, как это прозвучало, встречается с Чарльзом и ещё печет блинчики, ну что за хрень…  
Ну нет. У него от этого голова пухла.  
На кухне ничего особенно не прояснилось. Во-первых, Эрик Леншерр, Магнето, мутант-террорист и убийца, одетый в розовый фартук, стоял у плиты и ворчал что-то по-немецки. Во-вторых, Чарльз Ксавье и Питер Максимофф увлеченно играли в гляделки, что, вероятно, означало, что они общались мысленно. И в-третьих – что было важнее всего – стоило Логану войти в комнату, как Питер тут же вскочил и, в мгновение ока очутившись рядом с ним, обнял его за плечо и поцеловал в щеку.  
– Господи, приятель, я знаю, что ты медленно двигаешься, но ты, может, ещё дольше бы сюда добирался?  
Логан фыркнул. Некоторые вещи не менялись.  
– А разве ты не должен быть на уроке? – поддразнил его профессор, и Логан пожал плечами.  
– Шторм замещает. Я… учитель истории, так?  
Находившиеся в комнате люди озадаченно переглянулись.  
– Да, Логан, – медленно ответил Чарльз. – Ты преподаешь историю.  
– Верно, – он провел пятерней по волосам – на висках снова виднелась седина, вот черт – и с трудом выдавил из себя смешок. Такой, какой можно услышать только от человека, на которого свалилось больше, чем он в состоянии вынести.  
– Тут вот какая штука, проф. Похоже, с историей мне понадобится кое-какая помощь.  
– С какой её частью?  
Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись.  
– Со всем, что случилось после… 1973 года.  
Не то чтобы кто-то охнул, не совсем – но Логан явственно слышал, как все одновременно сделали резкий вдох, и Питер нервно отдернул лежавшую у него на плече руку.  
– Сработало, – распахнув глаза, выдохнул Эрик. Не обратив на него внимания, Чарльз обратился к Логану:  
– Что ты помнишь последним?  
Он пожал плечами и уселся на стул.  
– Этого не помню. Ничего из этого, извини, Питер. Последнее, что я знаю – я тонул… – он сердито глянул на Эрика, который с явным трудом подавил ответную ухмылку. – А потом я проснулся уже в постели. С тобой, – уточнил он для Ртути, который рывком переместился к кухонному столу и замер там в позе, которая, наверно, должна была выглядеть будничной. Взгляд его почти черных глаз был вопрошающим и нерешительным.  
– Но я уверен, что если вы все мне объясните, – через силу предположил Логан, – я смогу со всем этим освоиться.  
На лице Питера снова вспыхнула усмешка, быстрая и яркая, а возле глаз Профессора Икс прорисовались лучики морщин, выдавая улыбку.  
– Прекрасно. С чего начнем?..


End file.
